


“I am the Prophet Chuck”

by madwriter223



Series: Domestic Crobby Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Graphic Description, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Older Men Going At It, Smut, Sneaky Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck gets another vision. This one is rather graphic. Uh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my older Crobby fics. I'm gonna try to finish and post some of the newer ones I'm working on before Christmas. ^_^

Chuck stared at his laptop screen, re-reading the words for the... he lost count of how many times he'd already read this.

_Bobby huffed in satisfaction, the tape making one last sharp sound before it joined its brethren around Crowley's waist. Said demon was staring in amusement at the tight and thick ring of duct tape that encircled his middle, trapping his arms to his sides and attaching him to the chair._

_“There. Let's see you get out of this now, you sleazy bastard.” Bobby smirked smugly at the demon, before he took a step back to survey his work._

_Crowley lifted a dark eyebrow, then his expression morphed into mock-defeat. “Oh no, oh no. What ever shall I do? I've been taken captive by a horrible brute, and poor little me is defenceless.” One bare foot lifted and pressed against Bobby's front, deft toes teasing at the denim-covered groin. “Completely_ defenceless _” His voice dropped into a sultry purr. “Whatever shall happen to me now, I wonder?”_

_Bobby stared at the demon, then down at the foot still tapping against his abdomen. A moment passed, then the aged Hunter shrugged and moved to open both of their flies._

Chuck stared at the text and asked himself one question: should he continue with this scene, and hope his brain wouldn't be scarred by reliving that dreadful vision again? Or should he scrap it and bury the memory as far as he could? 

Then again, he was probably already damned for inflicting all that Sam/Dean stuff on the world, so he poured himself a strong drink and continued writing. 


	2. At a Demon's Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the smut.

The tape made one last sharp sound before it joined its brethren around Crowley's waist and Bobby huffed in satisfaction. Said demon was staring in amusement at the tight and thick ring of duct tape that encircled his middle, trapping his arms to his sides and attaching him to the chair.

"There. Let's see you get out of this now, you sleazy bastard." Bobby smirked smugly at the demon, before he took a step back to survey his work.

Crowley lifted a dark eyebrow, then his expression morphed into mock-defeat. "Oh no, oh no. What ever shall I do? I've been taken captive by a horrible brute, and poor little me is defenceless" One bare foot lifted and pressed against Bobby's front, deft toes teasing at the denim-covered groin. "Completely _defenceless_." His voice dropped into a sultry purr. "Whatever shall happen to me now, I wonder?"

Bobby stared at the demon, then down at the foot still tapping against his abdomen. A moment passed, then the aged Hunter shrugged and moved to open both of their flies.

Crowley swiftly crossed his legs, one foot twirling in a slow circle. “Now, now, Bobby. Unless you let me out of this well-thought-out entrapment, we won't be able to get right down to business.” He wiggled his hips for emphasis. “No leverage in this position, as you can no doubt see.”

Bobby stared at the demon's lap then nodded. “You're right.” He smirked and undid his own pants. “Good thing you got that mouth on you.”

Crowley blinked and chuckled slightly. “By all means, Mr. Brute.” He tilted his head forward, licking his upper lip in such a lewd way only the more experienced could pull it off. In result, Bobby nearly ripped his pants in his haste to get them down his thighs.

Crowley smirked smugly and wasted no more time. He leaned forward as far as the tape allowed and waggled his eyebrows until the human moved obligingly closer. He pressed his lips to Bobby's still clothed groin, applying just enough pressure to tease. His tongue sneaked out and licked along the visible bulge in the underwear, mapping out the shape through the material. His teeth caught the top of the boxers and gave them a meaningful tug, looking up at the hunter with a cheeky grin.

Bobby growled lowly and pushed both underwear and pants down, till both were pooled around his ankles. He grabbed his hardening cock and held it steady for the demon, pumping his hand up and down a few times to get things going faster. Crowley grinned up at him briefly then wet his lips, dragging the tongue slowly across the skin and leaving a glistening wet trail in its wake. He opened his mouth wide and, without breaking eye contact, slowly lowered his head. He took the head in and rested it against his tongue before he wrapped his lips firmly under the crown. He drew back 'till only the tip stayed in his mouth and suckled on it for a few moments, while his tongue pressed against the small slit at the top. 

Crowley broke contact with a small pop and craned his head to the side so that he could nibble lightly on the skin. His tongue slid underneath the cock and curled against the underside, teasing along the large vein there. He scraped his teeth lightly against the width and nibbled his way down to the base. Or at least he tried to – the tape held and he only managed to reach the middle of the length. Undeterred, he then switched sides and nibbled his way back up, ending with the glans back in his mouth. Bobby let out a low moan, and Crowley attempted to slide down and take the cock down his throat. The tape held again, and Crowley huffed in slight frustration. Noticing this, Bobby chuckled annoyingly at him. 

In revenge, Crowley pulled back briefly and licked his lips to wet them before he descended again. He wrapped his lips firmly just under the crown, teeth scraping slightly against the ridge. He started humming and sucking at the same time while simultaneously pressing his tongue firmly against the slit at the very top.

Bobby grunted and lurched forward. He grabbed hold of the back Crowley's chair to steady himself, and his knees nearly buckled as Crowley didn't relent in the slightest. He panted heavily, eyes glazed in pleasure; his teeth were tightly clenched from the sinful things being done to his groin. Say what you want about the demon, but _damn_ was he good in the bedroom department. And he gave absolutely the best head ever. At least in Bobby's experience.

Suddenly, Crowley slid off of the hard shaft and gave it a single parting peck. Next he leaned back against his chair and smirked smugly at the hunter.

Bobby scowled. “You ain't finished.” He pointed out, his cock still red and demanding attention.

“I've noticed.” Crowley drawled, giving said cock an appreciative glance. “However, I want to propose a deal with you.”

Bobby frowned and let go of the chair, standing straight. He made no move to tuck himself back into his underwear or to take care of the problem himself. “What kinda deal?”

“Well, I do believe that gorgeous thing there could do much more 'good',” the demon practically purred the word. “If it could be acquainted with a _different_ part of my anatomy.”

“Yeah?” Bobby had a pretty good idea where this was going.

“Indeed.” Crowley smirked wider, eyes shining red in arousal.

Bobby licked his lips. “And what would you get out of it? My soul?”

Crowley smacked his lips. “No, I believe your erection will be enough.”

Bobby lifted an eyebrow, pretending to be thinking about it. “And what would _I_ get out of it?”

Crowley smirked, his lips curling lewdly around two words. “My arse.”

The hunter chuckled and nodded. “Fine by me.” He grabbed the back of Crowley's head and smashed their lips together in a rough kiss. He thrust his tongue into the more-than-willing mouth and made extra sure Crowley could feel him all the way to his back molars. 

A minute later, Bobby yanked himself away from the demon, licking his lips. He stared at Crowley's slightly flushed face and grinned to himself. The demon looked quite sexy with some colour on his cheeks. “There. Deal's sealed. You get out of that tape in the next five minutes, and I'll fuck you.”

Crowley grinned up at him, and then he was gone. The tape fell down onto the chair in a neat little pile, not one bit of it disturbed or broken.

Bobby stared in annoyance. “How the fuck? I warded that tape!!” He yelled, hands fisting at his sides. He turned around in a tight circle, mindful of the jeans still around his ankles, trying to locate where the damn demon had gotten to.

“Oh, da~rling!” A sing-song voice drifted from upstairs, and Bobby rolled his eyes. Of course. He toed off his shoes and with a few quick tugs, he had his pants and underwear complete off. He left them in a pile on the floor and made his bare-assed way upstairs.

He marched straight into the bedroom and stopped just inside with a glare, hands on his hips. Crowley was already on the bed, stark naked. He was laying in a seductive pose, one arm propping up his head, and his legs were positioned in such a way to give a teasing glint of his cleft. And was that a-? Yup, that was a rose between the demon's teeth. Idjit.

But first things first. “How did you get out of that tape?”

Crowley waggled his eyebrows.

Bobby huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You cheated, didn't you?”

The demon grinned and plucked the rose out of his mouth so that he could answer. “Hello~o, demon here. One _very_ horny demon, might I add.” He twirled the rose a little, brushing the soft petals against his lips.

Bobby snorted. “Lose the rose, you nitwit. We ain't florists here.”

“If you insist.” In quick succession, the rose went out the window, Crowley was off the bed, and Bobby was laid out on it. Shirtless and handcuffed to the damn thing.

Bobby glanced from one wrist to the other, then scowled darkly. “You twisted-”

“Oh, do be quiet.” Crowley leaned over him and planted a kiss to the top of his nose. “You'll get what I promised, don't worry. I just thought I'd add a little more _spice_ to the encounter.”

“Let me go and I'll get you some salt then.” Bobby snarked grumpily.

“Shush, you know you like it.” Crowley grinned. He climbed onto the bed and straddled the hunter's waist. He plucked the ball cap off of Bobby's head and set it on his own. “How do I look?”

Bobby snorted. “Like an idjit.”

“That good, huh?” Crowley grinned cheekily and settled his posterior against the hunter's still interested cock. Bobby hissed slightly and his hips bucked into the contact.

Crowley slowly rolled his hips in a circle, still pressing against the human's erection. Bobby growled, glaring balefully at the demon. “Stop it already with the teasing.”

“Now, Bobby.” Crowley chided with a tut, “'Fast & Sweaty' isn't always a must, you know.”

“At my age, it pretty much is.”

“You underestimate yourself, luv.” Crowley smirked, hips still moving in slow circles. “However, I do believe we have a different matter to discuss.”

Bobby lifted his hips pointedly. “You wanna discuss things _now_?”

Crowley only grinned wider. “Ah, but it is a most important topic.”

The hunter sighed heavily. “ _Fine_. What?”

Crowley leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Bobby's lips almost teasingly. “Preparation.” When he got a sly smirk in response, the demon leaned back and continued to grind his hips against the human's. “We can do this on two ways. One: I turn around, get some lube and make sure you have a clear view of me fingering myself open for you.”

Bobby licked his lips. “Sounds great, but I very much doubt I'd be able to last that long.”

Crowley smirked. “That brings us to the second option. I use my very handy demon powers to make sure I'm all nice and slick for you, and I'll just ride you as if it was the end of the world. Again.”

Bobby blinked up at him. “You can actually do that?” Crowley had never mentioned that before.

“Comes with the territory.” Crowley paused, tracing his hands against Bobby's chest. “So, which one?”

Bobby gasped when Crowley tweaked his nipples with teasing fingers. “How about number two now and number one the next time we do this? But I'll expect a grand show out of it, got it?”

The demon grinned and lifted his hips. He reached between his legs and grasped Bobby's erection, giving it a few firm strokes. “I do like how you think, luv.” Crowley guided the cock to his hole and spent a few moments simply rubbing the head against the ring of muscle. His eyes flashed red for a second and Bobby jumped when he felt something slick leaking out of Crowley's hole and onto his cock. The demon spread his legs wider and slowly lowered his hips down, spearing himself onto the hunter's cock.

Bobby's head thumped against the pillow when the tight heat descended on him, and the handcuffs rattled against the bedposts as his body twitched. His hips bucked involuntarily, but Crowley easily accepted the movement, seating himself on the hunter's lap like he freaking belonged there.

Considering the amount of times they'd already done this, Bobby figured the demon kinda did.

Crowley stayed as he was for a while and just stared at the hunter as he panted. Eventually he braced his knees against the mattress and started moving. His hands slid against Bobby's chest and sides, though there was barely any pressure behind the touches. No, all the leverage the demon needed to lift himself up and down was centred on his legs – his thighs flexed, muscles tensing then relaxing with each movement his body made. As his hips lifted, his pelvis drew a slow circle before going back down, only to go up again a moment later. His hips bucked against the feel of cock moving inside and he bit his lip in pleasure.

Bobby panted, and his hips jerked as he thrust upwards, trying to help it all along. With the cuffs still on and Crowley on top of him, he really didn't have a way to do much. So he let out an occasional moan and watched Crowley. The demon's cheeks were flushed dark, and the red hue was spreading slowly downwards and across his lean neck, even dusting across his collarbones.

Crowley may be a snarky son-of-a-bitch, but he did have a certain allure about him. Made it difficult not to come closer, even if most times Bobby wanted to come closer to shank the bastard. Plus, there was this one thing he did with his tongue... 

Crowley chose that moment to moan loudly as he surged downwards, tearing the hunter's attention from his thoughts and back to the act. The demon clenched his inner muscles, gripping Bobby's cock like a glove one size too small, but damn it all if Bobby wanted out of there. The hunter's hips thrust into that heat, going as fast as they could while he was laying down, but it helped. Crowley sped up his movements, nearly yanking himself upwards before slamming back down. He leaned forward, pressing his arms to either side of Bobby's head for better leverage and quickened the pace even more, if that was possible. The hunter's cap was crooked now; it had slipped slightly to cover one of Crowley's eyes, yet somehow managed to stay on despite the rapid rhythm the demon had established.

He looked both ridiculous and hot as fuck.

It didn't take long for Bobby to cum. His hips bucked upwards, slamming inside Crowley as he spent himself with a loud groan. Crowley stopped moving and pressed closer to the contact, grinning breathlessly as his body was filled with the hunter's seed. He grasped a hold of his own wholly neglected erection and pumped himself a few times, cumming all over his fingers only when Bobby sagged in a post-orgasmic boneless heap.

Crowley stayed where he was for a few moments, regaining his composure. Then he lifted himself one last time and dismounted the exhausted hunter. A wave of his hand and they were both clean of all body fluids, with the exception of the semen still inside the demon. He rather enjoyed the feeling as it leaked out.

Bobby moved his arms, and the cuffs rattled. “Forgot something?” He asked, voice low and husky after their exertion.

Crowley smirked. “Maybe I enjoy having you at my mercy.”

Bobby shrugged and closed his eyes. “As long as you don't wake me up, whatever.”

Crowley snorted. “And they say romance is dead.”

“Shut up and lay down.”

Crowley obliged and the handcuffs melted away into the shadows as if they hadn't even been there in the first place. Bobby sighed and stretched his arms to the sides, then let one of them flop down onto the bed. The other he curled around the demon's shoulders and pulled him closer to the the human's chest. A moment later, Bobby cracked open one eye long enough to fix the cap sitting atop the demon's head.

“There. Now you look stunning.” He murmured teasingly. He pressed a lingering kiss to Crowley's forehead and relaxed against the mattress again.

“Oh, shut up.” Crowley snuggled close with a small sound of sated smugness.

A low chuckle was the only reply.


End file.
